bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppies Go Home: Part Six
Part Six Part Six: "Mr. Grouper," Oona said, "What happened?" Mr. Grouper started, "Well, its starts with the treatment us fish, lobsters, etc, recieve from the merfolk. I told Gil about the story with Beau, the cab driver and stuff, right?" Gil nods yes. "Alright, bottomfeeder, time's up." The warden said. Mr. Grouper struggled forward "Ya see?! This is the kinda thing I'm talking about! You wouldn't get away with this if the authorities knew? Like Gil's dad, heh, right?" "Oh please, gimmie a break." One of the guards said. The other adds "Who do you think appoints us?" Weeks would pass, what fun the Guppies had playing around the city turned to frustraion. Every day gone by meant their beloved teacher was rotting in the slammer. One day, however, this all changed. "Oy, Gil." Rocky shouted from across the street, "Get over here, boy! They're taking the prisoners out of the city!" Gil rushes through the crowd, loses Rocky but ends up meeting his dad, who seems upset. "C'mon son, up, to the tower." They enter the building and are brought up high above the street. "It wasn't easy, this desicion, but if you feel something's right, you just gotta go for it, right son?" Gil started to smile, "Yeah. I guess so." "You know, ever since you got here you've resisted me, but now I think we're actually becoming a family again." He puts his arm around Gil as cop car after cop car whiz by an enthuzed crowd. "And I think you'll make a great Duke of the East, maybe even King if you play your cards right." As the city gates close out the last van of convicts, the city returns to it's normal buzz. However, things would be a lot different after a while. Stores were much quieter, streets were less crowded, the rural communities empty, with little remains of their impoverished inhabitants. "This indeed turned out better than I had once hoped." Said Girardon II, "The city as never seen such prosperity!" He turns to his son, sulking in his room. "And yet, my relationship with my own son shall hang in the balance. Is it worth such doing?" He looks back out into the city "It shall remain so." More time went by, the school year had finished, now everyone has time to themselves, or with each other. One late afternoon, Rocky takes the Guppies outside the city walls to go exploring in a nearby cave. Nonny, Oona and Gil are hesitant, by are soon coaxed in with "Where's your sense of adventure?" by Rocky, "You know, we don't normally leave the city, but this is one place we all know about, and have seen every inch of it; I know its safe." Just then a crackling sound came from deeper in the cave. "Do any creepy creatures live here?" cautiously asked Molly. "I remember a family of bats used to hang around here," Rocky said, "No one's seen 'em for years though." "Hey! You big G?!" A voice called out. "He sure has been gone a while. "That aint no bat, friends." Said Rocky nervously. Then the figure showed himself. An elderly lobster staggered from an offbranching cave. "Oh, not you punks," he said, "I gotta word with you's. First you lock us up, then drive us outta the city, now you wanna take the cave, we had enough, no more!" He takes out a small axe carved from the rocks, then another, familiar voice appears. "What's all the rukkus round here?" Mr. Grouper now appears, carrying bags of rations. "Hey Frankus, settle down, they're no threat." "What's going on now?" Inquired Oona. "You see, kind," Frankus began, "After your fat cat parents voted to kick the minorities outta the city limits, we had no where else to go." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "The hot springs at least keep it warm in here, some of us try to go down to nearby villages to find jobs, and we send big G here to bring home the bacon- you got it, right?" "At least most of it." Mr. Grouper said. "Ugh!" Deema straightened up, "I've had just about enough of this!" "Right you are, Deema." Gil said, "It's time we do something about this!" "That's the problem," Frankus added, "we tried once, climbin' the walls and everything; they almost shot us down!" "They don't even have guns." Said Goby, "Remember the first day the firing sound? That's all it is, a sound! Nothing to be afraid of. Now let's go back and talk to them, I'm sure they'll listen." "A peaceful march." Added Nonny. "Like Bloody Sunday!" Frankus shouted. "That's no good, fellas. What we need is bolsheviks of source! Overthrow these b*******!" He threw the axe to the wall. Rocky seemed a little bewildered. "Now hold up, this is our homes, man. Ain't no use if we tear it to bits in revolution. These are our parents, friends you're saying you want to kill!" "Well then, pick a side here, bud." Frankus said, "Fight for whats right, or take your ethnocentric hypocracy elsewhere." A long pause, Rock hangs his head and says "I shall not betray my people, but I will fight for them; I'll join you." "Wise choice, dear boy." Frankus grinned. ----------------- Girardon II moves frantically about his office. "I haven't seen my son in days. Where could he have gone?" Beau adds, "Well, it appears all his friends have gone missing. What could've driven them all away?" He murmurs under his breath, "It seems all the misbehaved inhabit that end of the gene pool." "Excuse me?" "Don't be so naive. You were the troublemaker around Congressional's past, the drink mix incident, anyone?" "It wasn't my fault." Said Girardon II, in a stern voice. "And where would your angel be, have you seen him lately?" "Nevermind my Rocky's doings, he has a life outside his office, and with that, I bid you farewell." Beau said whilst exiting, leaving Girardon II to his works. Meanwhile, Frankus and the cave dwellers gathered weapons and prepared to march into the city the next day. In what appeared to be no time at all, cameras were placed on the towers and guards stood watch atop the wall. It took some time, but Nonny and Rocky were cleared back into the city. "Alright," Nonny said, "Don't say anything to anyone about our doings, I've got to find out how our friends can get in as safe as possible, understand?" "You have my word." Rocky replied. The two went their seperate ways, back home. "Harriston, my son." Mr. Nonnestrom turned from his monitor, "good to see you again." "Have you seen any of my friends?" Nonny asked. "I haven't yet, son. But with this state of the art security system, we'll find 'em soon enough. You mean to say they're not back yet?" "We all came back together," he lied "then... I just haven't seen them." "Oh, they'll turn up." "Hey, can you see everything on that system?" "Well, yes, and no. You see, the front gate had so many blind spots, we didn't bother paying to put them there. So we put plenty of guards in place. Sure, they can't relay information as fast, but they cost less." This is too easy, Nonny thought! That night, upon headset in his room, Nonny called his friends and told them everything they needed to know. "We attack tomorrow." End of Part Six Category:Stories